Pet for a Princess
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire has everything that a princess could want, a kingdom to watch over, subjects to take care of, a loving husband, and a young daughter to nurture, having there is one thing she doesn't have that the other princesses do... A pet of her own.
1. Realization

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So this is another random short story idea I had in my mind, what if Cadance had a pet just like the other princesses have?**

**I know Cadance does have a family unlike the other princesses have, but it would be interesting to see what pet she would have. Celestia has a phoenix, Luna (If you follow the comics) has a opossum, and Twilight had an owl.**

**And yeah, this is of course non-canonical and does take place before the future Equestria shown in The Last Problem.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Realization

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the high up royal city of Equestria, Canterlot, and in the royal palace walking down the hallways were two alicorns, Princesses Celestia and Cadance, the latter being the ruler of the Crystal Empire. The two just enjoying a walk and chatting with each other.

"Oh it's so nice that you could take some time to come here my niece, we hardly get to see each other these days." Celestia said.

"Of course, I'm enjoying my visit, Shining Armor was so nice to let me leave and take a break, but I hope he can manage everything without me, especially with needing to watch over Flurry at the same time." Cadance replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Shining Armor can handle things for a few days, best not to worry about it." Celestia advised Cadance.

The two returned to their quiet walk about the palace, only their peace was soon enough interrupted when up ahead they saw a phoenix clutching onto a opossum while a dark blue alicorn chase after the fast moving bird.

"Get back here you bird!" The alicorn shouted as Celestia put a stop to it.

"Philomena, young lady, you put Tiberius down this instant!" Celestia sternly told the phoenix flying towards her as the phoenix slowed down to a stop in midair, dropping the opossum held in her talons, the dark blue alicorn catching the wingless animal right before he touched the ground.

"Celestia, when will you tell your pet that mine is not her meal?" The dark blue alicorn spoke to Celestia.

"I know Luna, I always tell Philomena, but you know she always loves her tricks." Celestia reminded the dark blue alicorn as she turned to the phoenix, who was now perched on her back. "Don't you young lady?" Celestia asked the phoenix as the bird nodded her head.

"How do you two manage Equestria and look after these two at the same time?" Cadance asked.

"Well, sometimes it's hard Cadance, but having Philomena here helps me with the stress, it can be hard, but it is relaxing and rewarding at the same time." Celestia answered.

"Indeed, it is a bond that is very special, I remember when I met Tiberius here like it was just yesterday." Luna added.

Over the past few days while Cadance was in Canterlot on the few social visits with her aunties, she noticed she seen more of them together with their pets, it was a rather different kind of tie unlike with her husband and baby daughter. It made Cadance start having these thoughts of back home… When her husband was out on guard patrols and her daughter was asleep in her room during the day and she was alone in the throne room, with no one besides her…

Night came and with dinner served in the dinning room, Cadance sat, taking her seat while Celestia and Luna were there with Philomena and Tiberius. Cadance saw how her aunties enjoyed sharing their meals with their pets, sharing some chuckles as everyone enjoyed their meal or well most of them did… Cadance did enjoy her dinner, but didn't feel the joy and company that Celestia and Luna had.

After dinner, with Luna going to do her duty dream watching, with Tiberius by her side to keep her company, Celestia, with Philomena perched on her back went with Cadance to her guest room in the palace.

"Did you enjoy your dinner my niece?" Celestia asked when they arrived at the door of the guest room.

"Yes I did auntie, thank you for it, goodnight and sweet dreams." Cadance told Celestia as Philomena than lowered her head and looked at Cadance with a slight begging look on her face. "Yes, you too Philomena." Cadance chuckled.

"You're welcome Cadance, sleep well." Celestia told Cadance before taking her leave and to her own bedroom.

As Cadance watched Celestia and Philomena leave, she entered her guest room, which, except for the bed, the other pieces of furniture and her luggage she brought with her, was empty, all quiet as Cadance sighed and after taking off her royal attire, settled down for a good night's sleep, alone in the room.

Cadance couldn't stay in Canterlot forever and after another day passed, it was time for her social visit to end and for her to return to the Crystal Empire. Celestia, with Philomena and a few guards, going to see her off at the train station.

"All abroad, next stop Crystal Empire!" The conductor called out as the Friendship Express rolled into the station, getting ready for its next destination.

"Well, looks like that's me." Cadance said as she picked up her luggage with her magic before making sure to hug her auntie goodbye for now. "I'll see you next time auntie."

"Have a safe trip Cadance." Celestia wished back as Philomena wanted a goodbye too."

"Yes, I'll see you again too Philomena." Cadance petted the phoenix's feathery head.

"Best not to keep the train waiting Cadance, go on." Celestia told Cadance as Cadance hurried up, boarding the nearest train car and taking a seat, looking out the window to see Celestia waving her hoof and Philomena waving her wing at her, Cadance waved back as the train started moving, slowly pulling out of the station as the Canterlot train station disappeared from view.

As Cadance relaxed, sighing as she sat down on her seat, she looked out the window, seeing the rolling green hills and flowing rivers, which contained many different kinds of animals. Fish swimming down streams, with various birds flying through the air above while on the ground such animals like deer, bears and even animals that Cadance couldn't see like spiders were abundant. As Cadance thought about her visit to Canterlot, seeing her aunties out of their official lives and now seeing these animals outside while the train traveled up north to the Crystal Empire made her realize something.

After an overnight train trip, the train finally reached the Crystal Empire, Cadance waking up to see the tall crystal palace in sight as the train began slowing down as it arrived at the station. The locomotive letting out some steam which hid the view of the station platform, but when it cleared Cadance saw Shining Armor holding onto Flurry, Shining Armor looking very tired as he should be, but thankful as the train car doors opened.

Cadance smiled as she was grateful her family was here to welcome her back home, but seeing her husband and daughter only reminded her that something was missing as she got up and exited the train. Shining Armor, with Flurry, came up, both of them with smiles.

"Welcome back home honey." Shining Armor tiredly greeted his wife as his mane was a mess and his eyes half open. "Things have been very busy and difficult without you, but I managed." Shining Armor reported as Cadance grabbed onto Flurry and brought her baby over to her, Flurry reaching out her little front legs to her mother.

"Well, I'm glad to be back home…" Cadance said unconvincingly as Shining Armor, even in his tired state, caught onto his wife's mood.

"You okay honey?" Shining Armor asked. "I thought you would have enjoyed your visit to Canterlot."

"Oh I did, really, but it made me realize something, something that I have been missing." Cadance replied.

"And that is?" Shining Armor wondered where his wife was taking this.

"I want to have my own pet." Cadance revealed.

* * *

**And there we go! Cadance wants a pet just like the other princesses have! How will she go about getting one is the question!**

**Well, we'll get to that in the next chapter!**

**See everycreature later!**


	2. Sisterly Help

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So there's nothing to say really, but well other than I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sisterly Help

* * *

The day soon turned into night as dinnertime in the Crystal Palace came about and Shining Armor was currently in the dining room, while Flurry was in her high chair. Cadance had yet to come so the family could start eating, telling her husband she would be there soon after catching up on what she missed while on her social visit to Canterlot. In the meantime, Shining Armor thought about what his wife told him when she did arrive back…

"I want to have my own pet." The words echoing in Shining Armor's head, the stallion wondering why his wife would suddenly say something like this, she never had such thoughts before, or well at least that he knew of.

Shining Armor thought it was just his imagination at first, after all he was a little tired when Cadance arrived and he didn't quite know how to respond at the moment. So he told Cadance that he needed some time to form an answer and well nighttime came and he still didn't know what to make of it. He decided it was best to go along with it, have Cadance explain her reasoning behind her thoughts more.

Speaking of Cadance, she arrived, her magical aura covering the dining room door as it then opened and the princess entered, taking her seat.

"Sorry I'm late Shining Armor, seems I did miss more than I thought I did." Cadance apologized.

"That's okay honey, so about what you said earlier today at the train station…" Shining Armor started.

"Yes, have you thought about it?" Cadance asked.

"It's just I'm a little confused why you would want a pet…" Shining Armor admitted. "You never asked for something like that before."

"Well, it's just that the other princesses have their own pets to take care of." Cadance replied. "Don't take it the wrong way, I love Flurry and you, but when I'm alone, I really do feel alone and would like some company, the same kind that the other princesses have."

"I understand and I wouldn't argue with your choice." Shining Armor confirmed. "What makes you happy I'm okay with." Shining Armor smiled to reassure his wife.

"Thanks Shining Armor." Cadance smiled back. "Now I just need to get going getting one and I think I know just where to start." Cadance said as she returned to eating.

After the nice dinner she shared with her family, Cadance went to the study in the palace, sitting down in front of a desk as she took parchment, quill, and ink and began writing a letter.

"Dear Twilight,

I hope this letter finds you well. I have a request that may sound odd to you, Shining Armor definitely didn't know how to respond when I told him so. I have recently took a short vacation to Canterlot to visit Celestia and Luna and well seeing them spend time and have fun with their pets got me thinking…

I would very much like to have my own as well, like I told Shining Armor, I love him and Flurry, it's just when I'm alone I feel lonely and could use some company. I know this is out of the blue and I understand if you can't help me, but if you can I would be most thankful.

From your sister in law, Cadance."

"Well, it's sealed than." Cadance said as she sent the letter, with her magic, to the town of Ponyville, where her sister in law and Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle lived.

Speaking of the other princess herself, she was in fact in her castle's study, about to call it a night as she just finished grading some tests from her class at the School of Friendship next door. Twilight sighed with relief as she put her quill down and made sure the pieces of parchment were all neat as she heard an owl hoot at her.

"All done Owlowiscious, would you mind cleaning up for me?" Twilight asked her pet as she then yawned, clearly exhausted from her day, the owl hooting back a "No problem".

However just as Twilight was about to leave, a rolled up piece of parchment popped right on the desk Twilight was working on, surprising both princess and owl. As Twilight settled down from the surprise she unrolled the piece of parchment and read the letter…

While Twilight was very tired currently and well was confused by the letter, she understood Cadance's wishes and of course would help her sister in law as Twilight looked at her owl while putting the letter slightly down.

"Looks like you're going to have another buddy to have fun with Owlowiscious, Cadance wants her own pet." Twilight smiled as although she needed sleep for tomorrow, she decided to write back a quick response, not wanting to put off the answer back and potentially forget about it.

"Dear Cadance,

Of course I'll be happy to help you, come to Ponyville when you can and we'll get set to finding you the perfect pet.

Hope to see you soon!

From your sister in law, Twilight."

As Twilight finished the quick response, she yawned much more loudly, indicating it was really time to head to bed. Allowing Owlowiscious to clean up her work desk, Twilight, with heavy hooves, went to sleep for the night, resting up for the next day.

A couple days later and Twilight and Owlowiscious were at the train station as the Friendship Express rolled into the station, coming to a stop as the car doors opened and the passengers came out, along those was Cadance as Twilight saw her sister in law come out of the train.

"Cadance!" Twilight greeted her sister in law as Cadance heard Twilight's voice and saw her with her pet on her back. "I'm so glad you could come, it's good to see you."

"Me too, I must admit I almost wasn't going to come this soon, I didn't want to keep Shining Armor overworked." Cadance replied.

"I'm sure my brother can handle anything, besides this time you're here for a very good reason." Twilight reassured her sister in law that everything was fine as Owlowiscious greeted Cadance, flying over and nuzzling his head against Cadance's cheek.

"And it's good to see you too Owlowiscious." Cadance told the owl before returning her attention to Twilight. "So, how are we going to start?" Cadance getting right to why she came to Ponyville.

"Follow me." Twilight told her sister in law. "We're going to the best place to find the perfect pet for you and well when we get there, I'm not going to be the one to help you." Twilight added as Cadance was rather confused by what Twilight meant, but decided to go along with what Twilight had in mind, willing to accept any help as long as it meant she had a pet to take care of in the end.

* * *

**And who might Twilight be talking about you're wondering…**

**Well I guess it is pretty much obvious already… But we'll get to that in the next chapter and with that…**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
